ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 10: Dino Team-Up!
(October 4, 2009. Lamar finds Hadan in Alvear Tower.) * Lamar: Hadan. * Hadan: Look, Lamar. Whatever's got your tighty whities in a bunch, now is not the time. * Lamar: Where's Boyan? I saw his phone records. I know he's working for you. * Hadan: Not for me. Working with me. There's a difference. * Lamar: It's not gonna matter when he ends up in jail or worse. * Hadan: Yeah, you don't know what you're talking about. * Lamar: I know how much you hate Spectre. Is that why you recruited Boyan? To help with your little vendetta? * Hadan: No. To stop 33.1. * Lamar: You know about 33.1? Why didn't you tell me what you were up to? * Hadan: Lamar, do you check in with me every time you run off to save the world? Oh, that's right. For a second there, I forgot. You like to wait for trouble to show up on your doorstep. * Lamar: That's not true. * Hadan: Then why haven't you done anything to stop 33.1? * Lamar: I was busy with another problem. * Hadan: What could be more urgent than Spectre developing an army of super-freaks, Lamar? That's what he's doing. He's starting a war. * Lamar: What have you found out? * Hadan: Not enough. Last night, Boyan infiltrated a place that was supposed to house the mainframe for 33.1. That's the last time I heard from him. So I rescanned the target this morning. The place had been stripped clean. Everything's gone. The whole thing was a setup. * Lamar: Spectre has Boyan. We have to find him. * Hadan: My team's already on it. * Lamar: Your team? motions behind him, and Lamar turns to see [[Eljam] and Adluk walking into the room.] * Adluk: Not everybody flies solo, Lamar. * Hadan: Eljam, check the SSP-Corp manifests. * Eljam: Gotcha. * Lamar: How long have you guys been working together? * Adluk: I joined up about six months ago. Boyan and Hadan had already been doing their thing. * Lamar: What about your girlfriend -- Caitlin Snow? * Eljam: Dude, don't even go there. * Adluk: She gave it her best shot. But with all this hardware in me... * Lamar: I'm sorry, Adluk. * Adluk: Hadan found me, I was living on the streets. He gave me a warm meal, roof over my head... and a reason to go on living. walks in from the other room. * Hadan: Did he just say something nice about me? * Eljam: Maybe he's starting to rust. * Lamar: Eljam, how did you fall into all this? * Eljam: Got into a little trouble sinking a whaler off the coast of Japan. * Adluk: A little trouble? That's what you're gonna go with? Hadan had to save your scaly butt from getting filleted. * Eljam: I would have gotten out of it. * Hadan: Oh, really? Before or after they packed you into 1000 little tin cans? * Adluk: Well at least he would've been dolphin-safe. * Eljam: Fish jokes. That's all I ever get are fish jokes. * Lamar: Um, I think you'd have to ask your boss. sidesteps the question. * Hadan: Now is not the time. We need to focus on locating Boyan. * Lamar: And how exactly did you get him involved in this? He's never been much of a team player. * Hadan: Looks like you two have something in common, huh? Actually, um, I was out on patrol in Miami one night, and I came across Boyan. He was helping himself to a free meal. I could tell he was a good kid, you know? He just needed a little direction, so I offered him a job. * Lamar: Look where that got him. * Hadan: I underestimated Lex. It won't happen again. I've compiled a list of all SSP-Corp holdings within a 100-mile radius. Boyan could be held in any one of those facilities. * Adluk: That's a lot of real estate to cover. * Lamar: I think Intho knows someone who can help us narrow it down. (In another building, the girls are concerned to what was happening.) * Laura the Giganotosaurus: Eljam and Adluk are working for him, too? * Intho: Yeah, Hadan's been busy. Is there anything in your SSP-Corp intel that can help us find out where Boyan's being held? * Glema: sighs I don't know. Uh... wait. When I had my feelers out for Count Venom, I managed to shake loose some internal documents. In the last few days, there's been a flurry of equipment transfers to a place called the Ridge Facilities on the outskirts of Argentina. * Intho: Doesn't SSP-Corp move equipment all the time? * Daala: This isn't just a couple of forklifts, Intho. Half a ton of lead shielding, electrical pressure plates, more than $20 million worth of equipment to measure high-velocity particles. * Intho: It's Boyan. Take everything and bring it to Hadan. * Kefra: Me? Intho -- * Intho: Lamar can get to the Ridge Facility faster himself. I can't let anything happen to Boyan. arrives at the Ridge Facility and starts looking around. Category:Scenes Category:Mystery Scenes Category:Jurassic Combat League 3: Giganotosaurus vs. Argentinosaurus